Sheet-like abrasive articles are commonly used in a variety of sanding operations including, for example, hand sanding of wooden surfaces. Such abrasive articles often comprise an abrasive front surface and a non-abrasive back surface. In hand sanding, a user may hold the abrasive article and move the abrasive article across a work surface, often with the abrasive article folded or otherwise manipulated so that an area of the back surface is in contact with another area of the back surface (e.g., with the article folded against itself with the abrasive front surface exposed). Loose particulates may often be liberated or generated in the course of using the abrasive article. Such particulates may, if they come between the contacting areas of the back surface, cause increased slipping of the back surface contacting areas relative to each other, which can be disadvantageous.